Semuanya karena Neville!
by VieLin
Summary: "Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy layaknya seekor kucing dan anjing yang tidak pernah bisa akur. tapi bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar menjadi seekor kucing dan anjing?"


**DISCLAIMER :** JK Rowling

**WARNING** **:** Typo, OOC, Gaje, lebay dan segala ketidaksempurnaan lainnya

**A/N : fic ketiga.. kali ini berusaha menulis DraMione, lagi. Maaf kalau ada beberapa hal yang aneh atau berbeda dengan buku. Saya membuat cerita ini memang hanya untuk senang-senang. Maaf juga kalau dirasa bahasa yng digunakan terlalu berbelit-belit dan membosankan. Soal genre, maaf kalau mengecewakan. Happy Reading ..**

**

* * *

**

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos jendela asrama ketua murid yang memang tak bertirai. Hermione membuka matanya dengan pelan. Dia harus membiasakan matanya yang masih sensitif terhadap sinar yang menyilaukan. Matanya merah, diliriknya jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya, yang seketika membelalak lebar saat melihat jarum jam menunjuk pukul 09.50.

Buru-buru disambarnya sikat gigi dan sabun mukanya. Segera dia berlari masuk ke kamar mandi. Sikat gigi dan mencuci muka secepat yang dia bisa. Setelah memasukkan semua buku yang muat di tasnya, dia segera melesat keluar dan berlari ke kelas Transfigurasi. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuat Hermione tidak terlambat. Dan terlambat di pelajaran Profesor McGonagall? Hermione tidak mau membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan dia terima.

Hermione segera mempercepat langkah kakinya di koridor yang sudah sepi. Entah kenapa hari ini ruangan yang dia tuju terasa sangat jauh. Akhirnya, dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal dan jantung yang _jedag-jedug_ tidak karuan, dibukanya pintu ruang kelas yang kini menjulang di depannya.

Suasana heninglah yang menyambutnya ketika dia masuk ke kelas. Beberapa anak melihatnya tertarik. _'Yang harus terjadi, terjadilah'_ batin Hermione pasrah. Kepalanya menunduk di hadapan Profesor McGonagall yang menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Miss Granger, apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa kelasku dimulai pukul 10 tepat?" Profesor McGonagall jelas merupakan guru yang mementingkan kedisiplinan di atas segalanya.

"Maaf Profesor" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Hermione sedangkan kepalanya menunduk makin dalam.

"Duduk di tempat dudukmu. Potong sepuluh angka dari Gryfffindor, dan pastikan hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi atau aku tidak segan-segan memberi detensi walaupun kau ketua murid"

"Baik, Profesor" Hermione menghela napas yang tanpa sadar ditahannya sejak tadi. Dengan pelan ditujunya meja paling belakang yang masih kosong. Harry dan Ron melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya, Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum ke arah dua sahabatnya sejak kelas satu tersebut. Ditaruhnya buku dan tas secara perlahan. Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan cepat. Hermione tidak pernah terlambat satu kali pun. Apalagi terlamabat di kelas Transfigurasi. Dia malu sekali. Ingin rasanya dia menggali tanah dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia ketua murid perempuan, demi Tuhan.

Dipikirkannya kembali mengapa dia bisa telat bangun dan akhirnya terlambat seperti ini. Oya, dia ingat. Semalaman Hermione tidak bisa tidur dan baru bisa tidur jam 2 pagi. Bukan... bukan karena Hermione belajar semalaman atau membaca buku dengan tebal 1000 halaman yang biasa dia lakukan. Dia tidak bisa tidur karena otaknya penuh dengan perkataan seseorang. Aneh memang, mengingat Hermione bukan tipe orang yang peduli dengan perkataan orang lain. Apalagi rela tidak tidur karenanya.

Hermione sudah mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya dan mengusir bayangan orang yang mengusik pikirannya. Tapi semua usahanya tidak berhasil. Mata dan otaknya tetap tidak mau tidur, padahal dia lelah luar biasa. Akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk membaca bacaan ringannya. Ringan untuk ukuran dirinya tentunya. Sangat khas Hermione.

"Miss Granger!" panggilan dari Profesor McGonagall membuyarkan lamunan Hermione. Hermione meringis saat dilihatnya Profesor McGonagall menatapnya dengan pandangan mengerikan. _'Terlambat dan sekarang tertangkap basah melamun. Habis sudah reputasimu, Hermione'_ batin Hermione dalam hati.

"Kalau kau tidak fokus dan hanya ingin melamun di kelasku, sebaiknya kau keluar, Miss Granger" ucap Profesor McGonagall tajam. Bibirnya yang tipis semakin menipis.

"Tidak, Profesor. Maafkan saya" Hermione mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya dan kembali mendengarkan pelajaran Profesor McGonagall. Tidak dihiraukannya suara tawa tertahan dari anak-anak Slytherin yang duduk di pojok ruangan.

Profesor McGonagall pun melanjutkan pelajarannya kembali setelah melirik ganas ke meja anak-anak Slytherin. Hari ini beliau sedang membahas tentang transfigurasi manusia. Materi kali ini memerlukan keahlian yang cukup tinggi sehingga dia harus menjelaskan secara jelas dan detail, makanya dia memerlukan perhatian penuh dari anak-anak didiknya.

Di akhir penjelasan Profesor McGonagall membagi mereka berpasang-pasangan. Tugas kali ini adalah mencoba mentransfigurasi partner masing-masing seperti yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya. Harry dan Ron berada dalam kelompok yang sama dan Hermione berpartner dengan Neville.

"Nah jangan lupa yang aku terangkan kepada kalian tadi!" seru Profesor McGonagall sambil berkeliling kelas.

Ternyata memang sulit sekali. Mereka semua sudah mengayunkan tongkat sesuai yang diperintahkan dan mengucapkan mantra yang benar, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Neville sampai berkeringat dingin karena Profesor McGonagall mondar-mandir di sekelilingnya. Beberapa kali dia salah ucap mantra saking gugupnya. Hermione telah beberapa kali membantunya menyebutkan mantra yang benar tapi penyakit gugup Neville ternyata sangat parah.

Neville mencoba memejamkan matanya dan memfokuskan diri. Hermione yang berada di depannya hanya berdiri dengan sikap diam, siap untuk ditransfigurasi oleh Neville. Saat Neville membuka mata dan menggenggam tongkatnya erat. Diayunkan tongkatnya pelan dan dengan bergetar diucapkannya mantra keras-keras "A.. Aurro Veterius"

Yang dilihat Hermione terakhir kali adalah sinar berwarna ungu menghantamnya lalu semua gelap. Samar-samar didengarnya suara seseorang memanggilnya di kejauhan. Dan Hermione tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi.

* * *

Hermione terbangun di ruangan putih. Tidak salah lagi ini pasti di Hospital Wing. Dicobanya untuk bangun tapi kepalanya sakit sekali. Seperti habis dipukul dengan palu raksasa. Harry dan Ron yang duduk di samping tempat tidur Hermione membantu ketua murid perempuan itu untuk rebahan kembali.

"Tiduran saja, Hermione" kata Harry. Suaranya terdengar cemas, tapi Hermione menangkap sedikit sinar geli pada mata Harry.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hermione sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya.

"Entahlah apa yang telah diucapkan Neville, yang pasti sehabis dia mengucapkan mantra itu tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan dan kelas diselimuti oleh asap ungu. Saat asapnya mulai menipis kami melihat kau dan Draco Malfoy pingsan. Kami segera membawa kalian ke sini" jawab Harry

"Malfoy? Kenapa dia juga pingsan?" tanya Hermione bingung. Harry hanya menjawab dengan menaikkan kedua bahunya, tanda tidak tahu. Hermione yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Harry melayangkan pandang ke arah Ron, yang terlihat seperti manahan tawa mati-matian.

"Apakah ada yang lucu, Ron?" tanya Hermione. Harry yang mendengar pertanyaan Hermione ikut nyengir. Dan meledaklah tawa Ron, yang membuat Hermione kembali merasakan pusing di kepalanya.

"Hahaha. Demi Merlin, Hermione, aku ikut bersedih melihat keadaan dirimu. Tapi maaf, dirimu saat ini benar-benar lucu. Hahaha" kata Ron di tengah-tengah tawanya. Alis Hermione semakin menyatu mendengar jawaban Ron. Tiba-tiba Hermione menatap Harry dengan pandangan takut

"Jelaskan padaku, Harry. Apakah mantra Neville berakibat lain selain menyebabkan ledakan, asap ungu dan membuatku pingsan?" tanya Hermione dengan pandangan horor.

Cengiran Harry makin lebar, diambilnya sebuah cermin di meja sebelah tempat tidur Hermione dan diserahkannya kepada temannya itu. Hermione yang bingung menerima cermin itu sambil tetap menatap Harry dengan pandangan bertanya. Dengan perlahan dia melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin itu.

"Aaaaaaaaa. Neville...!"

* * *

Hermione tidak suka ini. Bayangan dirinya dengan kedua telinga kucing di kepalanya membuatnya stress. Telinga kucing sungguhan, demi celana dalam Merlin. Untung saja tubuhnya tidak ditumbuhi bulu-bulu lebat ataupun ekor kucing seperti yang pernah dialaminya di tahun kedua mereka. Kata Madam Pomfrey, telinga kucing itu tidak akan permanen. Kabar buruknya, Madam Pomfrey tidak bisa memastikan kapan telinga itu akan hilang. Membuat gerutuan Hermione makin panjang.

Hermione diperbolehkan keluar dari hospital wing hari itu juga karena tidak menderita luka yang serius. Harry dan Ron menemaninya ke asrama ketua murid. Dengan penampilan seperti ini, lebih baik Hermione mati daripada harus makan siang di aula besar. Selama perjalanan itu Hermione sibuk menggerutu dan bersumpah akan mencekik Neville jika dia bertemu dengannya. Hermione tambah kesal melihat Harry dan Ron yang tersenyum lebar di belakangnya. Ditatapnya kedua cowok itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Oh ayolah, Hermione. Kau tidak terlalu buruk kok dengan kedua telinga itu. Kau terlihat... ehm... imut. Hahaha" kata Ron mencoba menghibur tapi tidak kuat dan keluarlah tawanya yang menggelegar. Hermione mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan kedua sahabat 'terbaiknya' itu.

"Pergi kalian" sembur Hermione marah

Oops. Sepertinya Harry dan Ron sudah keterlaluan. Dan menghadapi Hermione yang sedang murka bukanlah hal yang akan mereka pilih, maka Harry dan Ron memutuskan untuk berbalik ke aula besar. Biarkan saja dulu Hermione sendirian.

Hermione masih sibuk menggerutu dalam perjalanannya menuju asrama ketua murid. Susana koridor sepi, mengingat memang sekarang waktu makan siang dan seluruh siswa pasti sedang di aula besar. Situasi ini membuat Hermione menguap. Ya Tuhan, apakah dia juga mengidap sifat-sifat kucing juga? Apakah sepasang telinga saja tidak cukup? Waktu Hermione menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dia sudah sampai di pintu ruang asrama ketua murid. Setelah mengucapkan kata kunci, disorongkannya pintu itu dan dia masuk.

Ternyata tidak semua murid berada di aula besar. Sekarag dia mendapati sang ketua murid pria sedang duduk manis di ruang rekreasi sambil membaca buku. Ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan pria yang ada di hadapannya ini, membuat Hermione nyengir jail.

"Telinga yang bagus, Malfoy" kata Hermione sambil bersandar di sofa yang diduduki oleh Draco. "...Neville merubahmu menjadi apa, Malfoy?" lanjut Hermione.

"Anjing" jawab Draco singkat sambil masih tetap fokus pada buku di hadapannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau kemarin belum menj –" lanjut Draco Malfoy sambil memalingkan mukanya ke arah Hermione, tapi yang diajak bicara malah lenyap entah di mana

'_Kemana perginya cewek itu? Aneh sekali'_ batin Draco sambil kembali fokus pada bukunya.

* * *

Hermione mau tidak mau harus tetap mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Dia jelas-jelas tidak mau ketinggalan kelas hanya karena telinga konyol ini. Hermione sedang berjalan menuju kelas berikutnya yaitu Sejarah Sihir, saat tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Bertemu Draco Malfoy merupakan option terakhir yang akan dipihnya saat ini.

"Gran –" sapaan Draco putus di tengah jalan saat dilihatnya Hermione memutar arah dan berlari terbirit-birit menghindarinya. Berusaha untuk cepat-cepat lenyap dari tempat ini

"Apa aku begitu menyeramkan" tanya Draco heran pada Blaise dan Theo yang berada di sampingnya.

"Haha. Mungkin itu hanya naluri seekor kucing yang menghindari anjing" jawab Blaise sambil menyeringai

"Kucing? Oh, sial!" seru Draco sambil berlari menyusul Hermione yang telah menghilang.

* * *

Di menara astronomilah sekarang Hermione berada. Terimakasih pada Neville yang membuatnya memiliki kemampuan berlari cepat. Hermione merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kabur dari Draco Malfoy. Pandangannya lurus menatap langit biru Hogwarts, tapi otaknya berputar pada peristiwa yangterjadi kemarin di tempat ini. Peristiwa yang membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman dan terlambat di kelas Transfigurasi.

_FLASHBACK_

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapan yang terdengar lembut dan pelan itu terasa bagai guntur di telinga Hermione. Ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya, dan orang yang mengucapkannnya membuat Hermione mengernyitkan kedua alis.

"Apakah ini lelucon? Ok, ini lucu. Apa kau puas, Malfoy?"

"Aku tidak bercanda Granger" mata abu-abu itu menyiratkan kesungguhan, dan sedikit jengkel. Membuat Hermione bergidik.

"Mal.. Mafoy" suara Hermione bergetar, tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. "A... aku. Aku harus menemui Profesor McGonagall" kata Hermione cepat dan segera kabur diiringi teriakan Draco Malfoy.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Yah, itulah yang membuat Hermione tidak bisa tidur seharian. Dia juga bingung kenapa saat itu dia kabur dari Draco. Pikirannya kalut dan bingung. Setengahnya dia kaget dan belum siap menerima pernyataan cinta dari orang yang selama bertahun-tahun yang lalu menjadi musuhnya.

Perang mantra, hinaan dan ejekan yang selalu mewarnai pertemuan mereka tentu saja membuat mereka menjadi musuh. Walaupun mereka sudah berdamai sejak kejatuhan Voldemort dan berpartner sebagai ketua murid. Ketua murid berbagi asrama, ingat? Hermione tidak akan betah tinggal satu asrama dengan Draco Malfoy bila mereka belum berbaikan. Mereka memang sudah memutuskan gencatan senjata, tapi apa lagi yang kau harapkan? Tidak mengharapkan mereka tiba-tiba berubah akrab ataupun tertawa bersama-sama, kan? Sejauh ini tidak ada yang perlu dirawat di Hospital Wing saja sudah bagus.

Bertegur sapa saat berpapasan, tersenyum bila mata mereka bertemu dan mengucapkan good morning dan selamat tidur saja sudah merupakan kemajuan. Apakah ejekan dan hinaan itu hilang? Tentu saja tidak. Terima kasih pada sikap sarkasme Draco dan tidak mau kalah Hermione. Walaupun istilah darah lumpur tidak pernah lagi keluar dari mulut Draco.

Entah sejak kapan warna di hati Draco berubah. Pertamanya, Draco mengelak habis-habisan. Bahkan dia pernah menduga ada yang memasukkan ramuan amortentia di jus labunya. Tapi akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia memang menyukai Hermione Granger.

Dan bagaimana dengan Hermione sendiri? Emm, sebenarnya Hermione juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ok, tertawalah. Hermione sendiri juga kalau bisa akan menertawai dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa dia bisa menyukai sosok Draco Malfoy. Mungkin semakin seringnya interaksi antara mereka berdualah penyebabnya. Hermione jadi tahu kepribadian Draco yang sebelumnya tidak dia ketahui. Kekeras kepalaan Draco, hobi menggoda Draco, sikap manja dan kekanak-kanakan Draco (yah Draco bisa menjadi sangat kekanak-kanakan) dan Hermione penasaran untuk mengetahui sisi Draco yang lain. Membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum saat mengingat pria aristokrat yang satu itu.

Sebenarnya hari ini Hermione mau meminta maaf karena telah kabur kemarin, dia juga ingin menjawab pernyataan cinta Draco. Tapi apa daya, Neville sudah menghalangi niatnya barusan. Naluri kucingnya melarang dia dekat-dekat dengan sosok 'anjing' Draco. Sampai kapan Hermione harus menghindar dari Draco. Perasaan ini membuat Hermione nyaris membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok.

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Hermione. Dilihatnya siapa yang datang, dan membuatnya mundur seketika

'_Cormac McLaggen?'_ batin Hermione heran. Baagaimana orang ini ada di sini.

"Ternyata benar apa yang kudengar. Kau terkena mantra nyasar dari Neville dan berubah menjadi kucing" ucap Cormac sambil pelan-pelan mendekati Hermione yang berdiri di pinggir jendela.

"Apa maumu, McLaggen?" tanya Hermione ngeri sambil mundur menghindari Cormac yang melangkahkan kaki ke arahnya. Cowok ini terus menerus mengejar dan menyatakan suka ke Hermione sejak kelas enam. Yang dibalas Hermione dengan terus menerus menolaknya. Tapi sepertinya Cormac McLaggen benar-benar tidak punya malu.

"Ayolah, Hermione. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Dan untuk informasi, kucing adalah binatang kesukaanku. Kau benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan, Hermione" ucap Cormac menyeringai. Hermione merinding, dirogohnya tongkatnya dari balik jubah yang dia kenakan.

"Expelliarmus" mantra dari Cormac itu kontan membuat tongkat Hermione melayang menjauh.

'_Oh sial'_ Hermione kini panik. Dia sekarang terpojok. Berada di salah satu menara tertinggi dan jarang dikunjungi orang membuat wajah Hermione makin memucat. Tanpa sadar Hermione menguap.

'_Ya ampun. Bisa-bisanya aku mengantuk saat seperti ini. Aku benar-benar harus membunuh Neville'_ batin Hermione lalu kembali menguap

"Tidak usah takut, Hermione. Aku tidak akan kasar. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut"

'_Melakukannya dengan lembut? Memang apa yang ak–. Oh tidak. Ini buruk. Aku lebih rela melakukannya dengan Draco Malfoy daripada dengan Cormac McLaggen'_. Demi kaos kaki Merlin, pikiran itu tidak benar-benar terlintas di kepala Hermione, kan? Kepanikan benar-benar membuat otaknya meracau. Atau membuatnya berpikiran jujur? Entahlah, yang pasti Hermione benar-benar tersudut sekarang. Cormac sudah mencapai tempatnya berdiri dan sekarang sedang mendekatkan bibirnya di bibir Hermione. Hermione yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya menutup mata, berharap bibir Cormac tidak terlalu menjijikkan dan akan berlangsung cepat.

Dirasakannya bibir Cormac menyentuh bibirnya. Yang mengejutkan bibir itu terasa lembut. Mengulum bibir bawah Hermione dengan pelan. Serasa ada serangan listrik yang menyetrum Hermione. Tanpa sadar Hermione membalas memagut bibir Cormac McLaggen. Bau mint yang menguar dari tubuh Cormac membuat Hermione nyaman.

Tunggu dulu. Mint? Bukannya bau ini seperti bau... Hermione mendorong pria di hadapannya dan membuka matanya. Nyaris saja mata Hermione melompat dari rongganya.

Draco Malfoy berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau? Apa yang...? Cormac...? kok bisa?" Hermione benar-benar bingung. Draco Malfoy menjawab kebingungan Hermione dengan melirik sebal ke arah Cormac McLaggen yang sedang pingsan.

"Untung saja aku datang di waktu yang tepat. Terimakasih pada Neville yang membuatku memiliki penciuman tajam" kata Draco sambil memegangi lengan Hermione yang berusaha kabur.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi, Hermione. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin" bibir Draco cemberut saat mengatakan ini. Membuat Hermione yang melihatnya menjdi menguap –lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa membuatku menunggu lebih lama lagi, Mione. Kau benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku dan aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang"

Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di hati Hermione. Gugup, panik, malu dan.. mengantuk. Mantra Neville yang merubahnya menjadi kucing benar-benar sukses. Tapi dia harus menjawabnya sekarang. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan menghindar dari Draco kan?

"Aku... aku..." Hermione menguap, "...aku mau menjadi pacarmu"

Draco dengan mendadak memegang erat wajah Hermione dengan kedua tangan dan mendaratkan ciumannya. Hermione langsung tersentak. Dia tidak siap menerima perlakuan ini. Sepasang matanya terbelalak lebar. Draco semakin memperdalam tancapan bibirnya. Mata Draco terpejam. Nafas Hermione tertahan ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memasuki bibirnya. Lidah Draco bermain di dalam bibirnya dengan panas

"Dra... Draco" panggil Hermione di tengah-tengah bibir Draco yang melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Dilepaskannya bibirnya dari serangan bibir Draco. Draco pun menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau sekarang milikku, Hermione. Dan asal kau tahu, Neville tidak merubahku menjadi anjing. Aku lebih mirip serigala. Jadi bersiap-siaplah" kata Draco yang dibalas dengan teriakan tertahan dari Hermione, karena kini Draco kembali melumat bibir Hermione dengan ganas. Direbahkannya tubuh Hermione ke lantai tanpa melepas ciumannya. Tapi setelah beberapa menit tak ada respon dari Hermione, Draco pun menghentikan ciumannya. Pandangannya yang semula kesal berubah menjadi khawatir setelah melihat Hermione terus memejamkan matanya.

"Mione! Hey, kau kenapa? Apakah aku menyakitimu? Hermione!" teriak Draco cemas sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hermione.

"Ughh" Hermione menggeliat sebentar, namun tetap tidak membuka matanya. Draco pun memereksa keadaan Hermione dengan teliti. Sejurus kemudian senyum Draco tercetak lebar, dia pun tertawa kecil menyadari kebodohannya.

"Aku kira kau pingsan karena ketakutan. Ternyata cuma tidur. Dasar kucing pemalas" ucap Draco sambil tersenyum. Direngkuhnya tubuh Hermione ke dalam pelukannya, Hermione seketika itu langsung menyamankan tidurnya dalam dekapan Draco. Dengan lembut Draco mengusap rambut Hermione. Aroma mawar yang menguar dari tubuh Hermione membuatnya sangat nyaman.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione" ucap Draco, mengecup puncak kepala Hermione dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

**... END ..**

**

* * *

**

Perasaan, endingnya kok aneh ya? –garuk pala-

Ya sudahlah...

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian? Jelekkah? Atau gimana?

Sampaikan lewat REVIEW ya ...

Terimakasih sudah membaca :D:D


End file.
